baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Ariel (Little Mermaid)
Agent, later Mayor Ariel is a character on ABC's Heroes Unite, Villains Unite!, and The Untold Stories, as well as the Telltale and anime series. She debuts in the fourteenth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Alexandra Lewis in the main show and anime, who stars in the Telltale series. Ariel is based on the character of the same name from the Disney film, ''The Little Mermaid''. Ariel is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Joan Rivers and Jodie. Bio Peter Pan calls Tinker Bell and Ariel, believing that they can help defeat Cruella and Hook once and for all. ("Sympathy for the De Vil") At Ariel's wedding to Prince Eric, Ursula interrupts. Ariel and Eric flee into their castle. After Ursula sends a wave at the castle, Ariel abandons Eric, heading for the French Village using a diamond of magic. ("''Little Mermaid''") After arriving in the French Village, Ariel sees a group of heroes, accompanied by some villains. Ariel questions what they are doing there, claiming she won't trust the villains. After Merida expresses the same sentiment, Belle assures them they are all on the same side. Ariel witnesses Chernabog's rise. ("And the Darkness Looks Back") Once a battle begins, Ariel decides to help battle Mother Gothel. Later, along with Maleficent and Briar Rose, Ariel travels up Rapunzel's tower to confront Gothel. After Maleficent and Gothel's witch fight, everyone, including Ariel, returns to the French Village. There, they celebrate their victories. ("When the Darkness Wins") As they celebrate, they let their guard down. Chernabog appears, startling all of them. Ariel witnesses Rumplestiltskin's introduction. Ariel meets Robin Hood. As a Herald of Darkness attacks Ariel, Dorothy Gale saves her. Ariel asks Gothel what she wants. The wicked woman tells Ariel she only wants her happy ending. ("Heralds of Darkness") Ariel receives a message from Eric, who says he needs help. Ariel brings Goldilocks and Merida with her to help Eric. ("Into the Forest") Ariel is separated by portal from Merida and Goldilocks. Ariel ends up in the town of Sleepy Hollow, where she is spotted by Dorothy Gale. Later, Briar Rose, Maleficent, and Annemarise find her and, concerned, ask what happened to her. Ariel explains her situation. She asks if she can go home. Maleficent says that once they get a portal, Ariel can leave. Ariel accepts this answer and decides to join up with them. Later, when Cruella De Vil and Captain Hook arrive, Hook and Ariel exchange pleasantries. Ariel follows them. ("The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas") Along with Belle Frances and Red Riding Hood, Ariel explores Rapunzel's tower. Later, when Annemarise and Maleficent arrive, Maleficent reveals that they have found a portal for Ariel. Ariel goes through and leaves Sleepy Hollow. ("''I See the Light''") Ariel returns to Sleepy Hollow with Lumiere, Merida, and Goldilocks, and sees Tinker Bell's dissolution. Soon after, Ariel leaves to get Prince Eric. ("Mother Knows Best") With Prince Eric, Ariel flashes into Sleepy Hollow and find the heroes. Ariel asks what's going on. Hook reveals that Ursula has found and is going to cast a curse Hercules once casted to send them all to the Land of Unfinished Stories. ("All Good Things") Along with Eric and Tinker Bell, Ariel meets up with Maleficent, who wants a blind date with Prince Phillip, Cruella, and Hook. Ariel sets them up. Later, she meets up with Dorothy, Annemarise, Eric, and Robin Hood, where Ursula reveals her plan. ("Winter is Coming") Before the heroes leave for the Land of Unfinished Stories, Belle declares Ariel, Eric, Merida, and Goldilocks as the town's leaders. ("The Winds of Winter") Gallery The [[VUVerse Wiki|'VUVerse Wiki']] has a gallery of photos relating to Ariel. Trivia Casting Call The casting call for Ariel describes her as: Ariel is an adventurous mermaid from below the ocean waves. When we meet her on Villains Unite!, she's just saved her kingdom from the nefarious Ursula with her true love and husband, Prince Eric, and her father, King Triton. However, when the heroes and villains come into play, Ariel finds that more than her kingdom is at stake. Family * Poseidon - Grandfather * King Triton † - Father * Ursula † - Aunt * Prince Eric - Husband (formerly, divorced) * Lacey Potts - Wife * Rebecca Potts - Sister-in-law * Will Potts - Brother-in-law Appearances Category:Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Sleepy Hollow Characters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Book Realm Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Fairytale Defense Squad Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Magical Forest Characters Category:Season 19 Characters Category:Neverland Characters Category:Fantasmic! Category:Season 20 Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Season 1 CharactersC Category:Season 2 Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose